


Only Human

by NotMyBestIdea



Series: Sterek Trope Reversal 2018 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Human Derek Hale, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pre-Relationship, Sterek Trope Reversal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 15:16:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17046065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotMyBestIdea/pseuds/NotMyBestIdea
Summary: What good is a human in a pack of werewolves?





	Only Human

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 2 of imagine-sterek's Sterek Trope Reversal 2018 - human!Derek

“There’s got to be more that I can learn to do,” Stiles said, pacing back and forth. “I mean, the thing with mountain ash is cool, but it’s also like, that’s it? Isn’t there more to being a human in a pack of werewolves?”

“Are you going to ask Scott for the bite?” Derek asked. He was leaning against the wall, staring out the window, absently rubbing his wrist.

“No, that’s not how I meant that.”

“The mountain ash ‘thing’ is pretty important,” Derek said. “You never know when hunters…” He shook his head. “I couldn’t even do that much,” he muttered

“What?”

“When my family… The house was surrounded by mountain ash, and they couldn’t escape. When my cousin tried to break the circle, Ka- the hunters, they… She was shot. The hunters had me handcuffed to their truck. I tried to get free, but I couldn’t save them.”

Stiles put a hesitant hand on his shoulder. “That wasn’t your fault.”

“If I’d been born a wolf, or if I’d asked for the bite, my family would still be alive.”

“You don’t know that.”

“Kate would never have gotten to me if I was a wolf. She wouldn’t have used me to kill my whole family.”

“Kate was crazy cakes. If she didn’t go after you, it would have been someone else.”

Derek just shook his head.

“You have to stop blaming yourself,” Stiles insisted.

“Afterwards, they just...let me go,” Derek went on. “Just left me there. They didn’t even rough me up. This is all I have to show for that night.” He held up his hand, his sleeve slipping back just enough to show the faded scar that encircled his wrist.

“Are  _ you _ going to ask Scott for the bite?” It sure sounded like Derek didn’t like being human.

“No. I don’t deserve to be a wolf.”


End file.
